


Nerd Girlfriend: Alex

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Day 2 of the Sanvers Week. English is not my main language, i apologize for any mistake. Kudos & comments are always welcome.





	Nerd Girlfriend: Alex

**Babe <3: I'm home and you are not, Im guessing I have to cook again? **

_5 minutes later..._

**Babe <3: Im guessing thats a Yes. So whats gonna be? Garlic Rosemary chicken or Smoke Mozarella chicken?**

_10 minutes later..._

_**My Badass Wife: Yes** _

_**Babe <3: I already started with the Garlic Rosemary chicken so...I hope your very late reply is for that. ** _

_**My Badass Wife: Sorry babe i was busy at the post office. On my way home. I fucking love youuuu.** _

_**Babe <3: *Roll eye emoji* ** _

Alex got home 30 minutes after sending the last text message. Maggie was standing in the kitchen wearing Alex's 2016 Midvale highschool reunion large shirt, no pants, with a spoon on her hand and a kitchen cloth on her shoulder when she heard the desperate noise of keys at the door. Seconds later, Alex is running towards their room with a large box on her hands.

"Maggie room now!" She shouts without even looking at her girlfriend.

Alex abruptly stops in the middle of the living room, turns around to the kitchen and with squinted eyes she says "That lasagna smells good" 

Maggie raises one eyebrow. "Lasagna?" 

Alex smiles and holds the box up "Its here!" She shouts as she turns around again and run towards her room "Its hereeee"

Maggie blinks once, twice. Turns her face to the stove and then to their room. 

Alex runs out of their room to their bathroom "Oh my god oh my god its here". 

Maggie takes a sip of her beer.

Alex runs back to their room wearing only boxers, sport bra and socks "Oh ma gaaaawd"

Maggie takes another shot of her beer. She stirs the casserole. 

Alex runs from the bedroom to the kitchen and slides on the floor as she stops next to Maggie, opening a drawer desperately searching for something. 

Maggie drinks from her beer and she stirs. "Can I help you?" She says without looking at Alex.

"Electric cord extension" she asks while she runs through every drawer in the kitchen.

"TV stand, second door from left to right. Next to the internet extension cords" she replies still focusing on the food.

Alex runs to where Maggie had pointed her, takes the extension and runs to the room.  

Maggie turns the stove off when the food is ready. She turns to their bedroom to shout Alex to come, but sees the door shut. She takes a deep breath and walks towards the room. 

"Danvers, i've busted my ass cooking a very good meal for you and all yo--" Maggie's rant stops as she opens the bedroom door "What in mothers name is this?!" She exclaim with her eyes wide open.

Alex was laying in bed, Hands behind her head...As a mini projector beams images of constellations all over their walls and roof.

"The universe" Alex replies with a huge smile.

"Alex...is that what you brought in the box?" Maggie asked pointing at the machine standing in one of the nightstands.  

"It came in the mail today. It's a prototype. Exclusive for NASA scientist" Alex explained without taking her eyes from the room. 

"NASA scientist? Let me guess, You used the Danver's lastname card" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You know it babe, it pays off to be one of Jeremiah Danver's kid" she smiles "Come here" she extends her hand to Maggie.

Maggie hesitates, she is very hungry...but walks closer to the bed and takes her hand crawling next to Alex. 

"That is Asgardia. It was discovered recently. Not many people knows about it yet. That one is Z29, the name is not oficial yet so they named it Z29 after the name of the only robot that made it back from the expedition months ago" Alex whisperes as if telling a story. 

Maggie doesn't look, she gaze at The reflection of the constellations in Alex's face and chest. 

The projections moves slowly and beautifully moving from one part of the universe to another. Alex is completely lost. 

"Look...Guillon. That's Brian's home planet!" Alex giggles as a kid as she points to the roof. 

Maggie stills can't manage to take her eyes away from Alex.

"Now that is TRAPPIST-1, a new solar system. It has 7 planets. Since these planets are roughly the same size as Earth, the researchers think they may be rocky like our own world. And three orbit within the star’s habitable zone, where temperatures are just right that there could be whole oceans on the planets’ surfaces. Given that liqu--" Alex words where cut off by Maggie's mouth pressing hard on her lips. 

"I promised myself never to fall for a Nerd" Maggie whispers in her breath. She is grabbing Alex by her jaw with her hand grasping Alex's face firmly into hers, looking her straight into the eyes "And here I am, drooling over you" And she kisses her hard again, on the lips "You are killing me" she kisses her chin "With so many words" she kisses her nose "Words that i dont quiet understand" she kisses her eyes "But that i love" she bites Alex's lips. 

Alex is looking straight at her, the stars & planets reflecting into her skin, she smiles. She pulls Maggie down to her and they kiss deep, with hunger and desire. 

"I love you my beautiful nerd and I want to listen to every single story of the Universe" Maggie whispers into Alex's now swollen lips.

Alex smiles happily. "Why dont you bring those burritos you've been cooking, some beers and we eat here while I tell you more"

Maggie laughs "Burritos?...Jesus Christ Danvers, You are such a fucking NERD!" She shouts as she stands up to go grab two plates of food and prepares to listen to endless stories of the universe from the lips of the most beautiful women on the Galaxy.


End file.
